Gender Bent
by XravenshadowX
Summary: Alex gets gender bent by his friend Luke who wanted to be a female but it also effected Alex also.With nothing that could change him back he has to learn to live with it.


Hi,I'm Alex.I work as a fast food cashier.

My friend Luke works in a lab near the end of our town called lindspring.

This afternoon he told me he had the power to change genders.

I really didn't my form to be changed so, it really didn't interest me.

But I knew he just wanted a bigger chest and longer even told me that's the only reason he wanted to work as a scientist.

When he told me he dragged me to his lab and got the machine up and running.

"I'm telling you Alex I'll be famous from this!"Luke's voice oozed with excitement

"Sure,sure"I muttered under my breath.

"There we go!"Luke stepped back as the machine flashed neon colors.

Luke stepped in and closed the door.I walked up and peered through to window to see what would happen.

Luke pressed a button on one of the panels in the machine.

"Have you tested it yet?"I asked hoping he would say yes

"NOPE!"He said rather he know he could die from this?Eh,it's normal for him.

Then I felt a pulse push me WAY back until I hit a wall.

I saw as the machine rattled. _"OH SH-"_

I went black.I felt something on me and felt way different.

I woke up and put my hand on my head.I rubbed it. HOLD UP!

before I could even think clearly Luke stepped wiped his hair and looked forward expecting to see me.

when he looked down at me he went blank."That wasn't supposed to happen"He said in a shocked voice.

 _No duh_ I though.I got up to my feet and looked to my chest.

"LOL"Luke said.I turned my head

"Your a little flatty!"He chanted.I flashed a confused look.

I faceplamed."Anyways,is there a way to change me back?!"

"Wellll..."Luke trailed."SPIT IT OUT!"

"No...BUT!I can try to find one!"He smiled crookedly

I sighed.I guess I was stuck like this.I flipped my wild blonde hair.

Luke put his arm around my shoulder.

"Well now that we are girls we need girl names!"

 _Now I know why people called you gay._ I thought realizingly?(Is that even a word?)

"I'll be Lilly!And you can be..." _Oh god,please no._ "Alice!" _urg great why Alice out of any name!._

"Well _Alice_ , do you want to hit the mall?"

I sighed "Fine I need to get a new wardrobe now anyways."  
"Woo!"Lilly grabbed my hand and run out of her office knocking many clueless people to the ground.

First, Lilly toke me to Victoria's secret.I felt REALLY wired trying on bras but it's even wireder not having one at all.

All day Lilly toke me all over the mall to get clothes and all sorts of stuff girls need.

"OHHH!IDEA!"Lilly hopped up and down.

"What?"I put down the bags I was dragging behind me.

"Let's go to the club!"She held my hands and spun around.

"Shouldn't you go work on the potion to turn me back into a guy?"  
"Silly Alice!Take a chill pill and relax for a bit!"Lilly smiled _Alice,I still hate that name_

"Fine I'll go" "Yeah!"Lilly put her fist in the air.

"First we need to go to the lab!"She dragged me to the car before I could open my mouth to speak.

I sat down In her office and watched her mix potions and make number ? I'm not the scientist here!

She handed me a tube."Whats this?"I asked watching little purple bubble flout up from the bottle.

"Bottoms up!"She replied but not quite the response I wanted but I drank it anyways.

I felt my chest getting bigger. _I will kill you._ I thought as I looked up at Lilly enraged.

"There!Now you have a rack!Now we can go to the club!" I sighed.

 ** _In the club_**

We walked in and went to the bar."Beer please."Lilly smiled at me."Make that two"

I toke a gulp of beer and looked to the cutest guy I've ever seen was sitting at the end of the bar.

What was my mind thinking!Did that gender swap change my mind to?

The man saw me and got up to sit in the seat next to me.

"I couldn't help but notice you staring at me."  
"oh,was I he he"I felt like an Idiot and my checks were burning really do this?Jeez.

"Well,I'm Kyle whats your name?"  
"Alex-I mean Alice!"

"Nice to meet you Alice"He sounded so I'M I ATTRACTED TO DIS GUY! 

"You to..."  
The last couple of hours in the club was filled with dancing and shots.

But I think Lilly got a little bit drunk cus' I saw here making out with some guy.

well,I guess to her that was a great way to end the night.


End file.
